The Nightmare, Security Cameras, and Ankh's Revenge
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Ankh worries about his future and the assault of his other self while Chiyoko declares war on a security-obsessed household possessed by a Yummy. Plot Coming to after a nightmare of Eiji taking his Core Medals and being absorbed by his other self, a frightened Ankh takes his paranoia-driven fears on Eiji. By then, Gonzo Shimoda, the new chairman of the neighborhood association arrives to tell Eiji that he has installed several security cameras throughout the neighborhood in response to Ankh sneaking in and out through windows. Furthermore, Shimoda advises Eiji for him and Ankh to leave for the sake of the neighborhood. As Eiji tries to talk Ankh into celebrating Shingo's birthday for Hina's sake, Chiyoko attempts to settle the matter is thwarted by Shimoda's wife Tomoko as he watches the monitor and picks at every minor imperfection in his sight. By then, a White Yummy appears and attacks those Shimoda considers a disgrace to the neighborhood. Kamen Rider OOO confronts the Yummy as it molts into the Shamo Yummy who overwhelms the Kamen Rider with his unorthodox fighting style before Kamen Rider OOO switches to Shagorietar. However, the Shamo Yummy escapes, with Shimoda expressing dismay. By then, Chiyoko takes matters in her own hands by blocking the cameras with Hina's help, resulting with them invoking the Shamo Yummy's wrath as he chases the two girls. Hina uses a ladder to fend their pursuer off before Kamen Rider OOO arrives and assumes Takatorartar. However, learning from the last fight, the Shamo Yummy manages to get the upper hand as Shintaro arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Birth to help Kamen Rider OOO in double-teaming the monster. But the Yummy is forced to fall back after an indirect attack on Shingo has Kamen Rider OOO assume Putotyra Combo while Erika Satonaka arrives to replenish Kamen Rider Birth's ammo. As Eiji holds Ankh from getting back onto Shingo, with the latter's counterpart now strong enough to absorb Ankh, the Shamo Yummy retreats to the Shimoda residence where his source is revealed to be Tomoko. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Shachi, Ptera **Arms - Tora, Gorilla, Tricera **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Tyranno *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Shagorietar, Takatorartar, Putotyra Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Sleep, One Hundred Million, and the Birth Transfer, Circumstances, Farewell, and a Tearful Birth, The Nightmare, Security Cameras, and Ankh's Revenge and Control, a Birthday Party, and the Disappearing Ankh. DSTD08620-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08620-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢悪夢と監視カメラとアンクの逆襲｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢悪夢と監視カメラとアンクの逆襲｣